the users and the lords
by the assassin of hope
Summary: Users, the fighters of light and peace, then the lords, Evil and cold, Weiss schnne and her team are thrown into a one hundred year old with no end in sight. Well the users save them, Or well the lords consume them to the darkness? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: the lords and Users

This story is based on a rp me and my friends are doing, some bits of been edit for a more story vibe. Begin! I do not own RWBY

weiss Pov

Today, seem like any normal day by count, the clouds were a bit gray I thought but I didn't really care. Ruby and the others were off somewhere as for me, I was greeting some of the new students, walking by me students from all over the world were coming in for the tournament.

From the people, I saw a wired kid with long black hair and His eyes they were just black. He seemed to have pulled his hood up as soon as he saw me.

'Weirdo.' I thought as I walked but only to walk into him. "That's not a very nice thing to stare at people, Didn't your mother teach you any better?" The boy said. What scared me the most was that I saw he had fangs. "Look, you better not cross lines you don't…" Before I could finish he pulled out a machete with 5 X's on the blade.

"I have been crossing lines, before you were able to kill Grimm." He said poking each of the X's then he stopped on one. "Ah, Belle schnee, She did…Have a nice set of scrams." He said. That made me mad at him. "Look you better stop!" this then lead down awkward stares from both.

He then laughs loudly. "Well…Would you like to see your mommy?" He said smiling widely showing me almost how many fangs he had in his mouth. My mother was gone, everyone knew this...She was killed by them the whitefang. "M-My mother is dead…" I said slowly moving back in case I had to run.

"I know that." He said holding the machete up. After he said that I ran. It didn't matter how long I ran, He was right behind every time I looked back when I got to the training room I locked the door.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" I shouted getting Myrtenaster out. There was no way in hell that he could get in…Right?

"Awwww, Why locked the door people used this gym." I heard his voice. "H-H-how did you!?" I said jumping back.

"Oh come on!" He shouted. "Your Dear old lady never told you about the real her, Why you never see her parents, your grandparents, any siblings!?" He said as he was beginning to take his black Jacket off as he did so I saw Black lines all over his arms and a dragon symbol on his hand.

"So, What you and almost every psycho has tattoos on them!" The boy seems to be confused. "Oh my god…She never told you!" This ended up with the boy laughing like crazy again. I was looking at him, was my mother hiding something from me…

Before I could think on I saw him pull out some dust, He open the container and he….Just drank out of it his tattoos began to glow.

"What the…" I said before I knew it Jeff vanish. "What kind of…!" I felt a Hand on my shoulder as I Looked I saw the boy's smile and tattoos. "Oh…Ask her about me when you…" Before he finish, He was punched in the face and I saw Yang. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU CREEP!" She shouted as the boy was punched into a wall.

"Owwie! You got a strong punch man…." He said before seeing Yang. "Oh….Are you a man?" He asked. Yang looked to me. "Is this guy for real?" She asked. "No, he's insane!" I said as Blake and Ruby ran in.

The boy got up slowly. "Man, I haven't punched like that since…Well 4 hours ago." He said. "Shoot look at the time, Lady shcnne…" he then did a fancy man bow As he tp out.

Ruby looked around. "Where did he go!?" She shouted having crescent rose at her ready. I looked around. "He's long gone." I said seeing him on the dorms as he Place a flag with the same dragon design on it as he flees.

Hours Later….

The cops came and they began to ask questions to all the staff and some eye witnesses, I on the other hand was waiting for a veotel. "Weiss, Are you sure that this is the best course of action right now?" I nodded to her. "Yes…I need to know what my mother is hiding from me…" She said as the veotel landed in front of them. " ." The pilot said to the girl. "Look, you three can come with me, but when my father and I are going to talk about this, you all need to wait outside" I said looking back to that flag, some of the students didn't know what it means, but when it came to the faunus students they were freaking out.

"Well, Weiss if you think your father well have answers then let's go pay him a visited." Ruby said. I nodded and got on board. If my mother was somehow apart with that freak, it is my right to know.

Somewhere in Vale…

"You failed to kill the spawn of belle, and now she is seeking the truth." A shadowy figure told to the unknown assassin who was bowing. "My lord, the rat does not know of her family's bloodline, As long as she never finds the chest we can resume that our plans well go..." The assassin said.

"I hope so Jeff, for your sake." The voice said as his eyes glow purple, and behind him a lot more glowing eyes were seen.

End Of ch.1

A/N: okay, this story is not cannon, It's a small idea, one day I thought to myself what if there were more people like Cinder fall? How would they act and were there good ones? Either way, Next ch well be up next week or a few days, SIGNING OUT


	2. Chapter 2 answers and storys

RWBY: the users and the lords. Ch.2: answers and stories.

The second chapter of the story, Answers about Weiss's mother well be shown. Again I do not own RWBY.

Weiss Pov

It took about a half hour, But my father's mansion was seen, the others were looking at the huge mansion in awe. But for me, I need to get answers. As the ship landed we all walked off as we were greeted by the staff. " , we weren't expecting you today, how do we owe this meeting?" A butler said. "My father…I need to talk to him…Now." I said to the butler. "Y-You know your father is a busy man, I'll try to get him away from his work, but am not promising anything." He said. "Why not show your teammates around the mansion." He said to the group as he left.

I began to show them around my home, keeping them away from the backyard, it was where we had burry my mother right next to the tree with the white leaves, Of course my father wanted to bury her in the normal plot for our family members but that was her final wish. I showed them to their rooms as I waited in my father's study.

It was an hour later, I looked to the painting over the fireplace, and I was around 4 when it was made. When I was about ready to leave I saw my father walked into the room. "Weiss." He said sitting on his white office chair. "Father…I know I ask this question a lot… But do I have any uncles or aunts?" This seems to have made him raise a brow. "Weiss, what's the answer I have always said to that." I looked down. "That I don't, but are you sure?" I asked. "No you don't." He said. "Look I'm very busy I should…." He said before I looked up with a few tears in my eyes. "Y-You're always busy…" I said as he just walked out. "Nice try Weiss." He said leaving. I just sighed, the old I want it dad with tear eye trick worked but not today.

I walked to my room as I notice a letter with my name on it. When I picked it up I saw the words 'open me' in black ink. I looked around for my letter open and when I did I cut it open, I then read the letter.

'Meet me in the attic' I thought about this, father never really did let me near the attic when mom died so if this has anything to do with my mom, Then I'm going.

I decided to leave my teammates be, seeing that I may get answers in the attic. I saw that the stairway to the attic was open, maybe this mastery person left it opens for me.

I stepped into the attic, So many memories, Old toys, books, The charismas related stuff, We never really don't pull them out as much when mom died…But I saw what look like a paper saying 'find the light to find me.' I saw said light in the very back of the attic. It took a bit to move around in the dark but I found the butler from this morning, he was holding onto a candle stick holder.

" , you found me." He said. I looked to the butler with a raised brow. "Boris, why did you ask me to come up here?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"You were asking questions about your mother's side of the family, What if I told you that your answer was behind me in this case and chest behind me…" He said moving to the side. "Am not going to stop you, either you remove the covering and have answers, or leave right now…" the Faunus butler said. I slowly reach out, my heart rate slowly rising with each inch I get closer to the covers. I then grip it and pulled it off. What I was struck me.

It was white armor with gold detailing, it also had had a crown on the dummy's head most of the armor seems to be battle damaged, it had a white cape with a snowflake on the back along with a symbol of a wing on the sides of the snowflake. I saw a chest near the armor legs. "How do I open the case?" I asked Boris. He pulled out a small necklace with a key with the same wing on it. "When your mother died she told me to hold onto this key..." He said placing the key in my hands.

I unlocked the glass case, I looked to the armor before kneeing down to the chest. "The key wells also work on the chest." Boris said.

I moved the chest out as I unlocked it as soon as a open it I saw a glowing dust crystal Only it was glowing all sorts of colors I saw a book next to it, Of course I went for the book and I saw a letter on it.

I knew the hand writing very well. 'M-Mom…' I thought as I began to read.

"Weiss, I know I was stupid for keeping this from your father, but am not normal… I am part of a secret clan by the name of users, these books well give you all the basic info on users and even lords, Weiss use the armor and cape and please….Stay safe." I was tearing up at her words. "M-Mommy." I sob lowly as I Began to read.

'Man rose from the shadows, so did ideas and hope, my name is Bastion the wise and this is my story of a secret realm unknown to man…. Before the Users, before the Lords there were only Templers, they were gods, able to wield the power of our world, in their hands, fire, water, ice, earth and air were the powers to be cast in their hands though marks all over their arms and chest. When the time of Faunus being freed the race were in a up drawer, Half of them believe in using their gift to help them, As the other half wanted to use their gift to keep their rule. So they spit, now they are known as users, the holy light for our world, and then the lords evil and dark.' The book ended.

I place the book on the floor as I pulled out a book that looked like something from this time.

'The tales of the Jaguar on the frost wall guard by Thadius Oathfather' I open it up to see that it was based on a true story.

But the dust was still on my mind, I would have time to read this later, but this glowing crystal was still on my mind, so I picked it up but when I did I felt a surge of energy go through my body, It was too much as I fainted.

Outside Vale, 11:02 PM

A man in a black robe was sitting in a throne, his eyes flush as he looked up. "The ice crystal of belle has been found by the spawn, time for us to move in for the kill." He said to the darkness as Jeff walked out. "Yes, My lord." He said with a bow.

End of ch

I like to thank Phil the persona guy, ninastar, and amber flush for the oc's use in this story, you guys are my bros! :D Next time, Weiss well wake up in a dream or a nightmare, next time in Dreams and nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3 the armor lord

The lords and Users Ch.3, between an Armor lord and a hard place.

So sorry for the huge delay.

Weiss POV

The next day I awoke in my room, still in my normal clothing, good thing Boris was a gentlemen and didn't remove my clothing. Something that happen to me last night…What a blur…Was it a dream? No…It couldn't be. I looked on my nightstand to see the user books and box with my mother's 'second most prized treasure ' I knew that my sister or father might take this away from me if they see it, So I did the best course of action…I hid it in one of my bags.

I walked out into the dining hall to see my teammates eating, some of them were dressed all but Ruby. "Hey Weiss you don't look to good." Yang said. "I'm fine, Just a bit tired from what happen yesterday." I reply to yang, Blake was eyeing me too. "Weiss…You seem….Paler then yesterday." Now that she mentions it my skin does seem a bit pasty today.

Boris then walked in and place Weiss's plate on the table. "Good morning , your breakfast is ready." He replies, all I could do was glare at him. "Can I have a word with you for a bit?" I said He nodded. "Of course." He then walked to the outside of the hallway. "It's about last night right?" I nodded.

He sighed deeply. "I was given orders to inform you about this matter when you were in the line of the lord's fire, and worst of all they know that you activated the crystal." I was in shocked; this means they know how to find me now. "What?! Now they know where I am, you could have put us all in danger!" I shouted, my teammates could hear this.

"Yes I know this might seem bad, but now the users know where to find you as well and with any luck, one of their Bullheads should be on here any time now." He said, Good that's good…I mean I had read up on some user books before coming down stairs, and it looks like the users were more trained then the lords.

"Don't worry when the users get here everything will be…." Before he could finish a loud crashing sound was heard outside the gate. "CODE RED, GATE HAS BEEN BREACH!" Said a few androids passing by. Ruby and the others rushed out. "What's happening? Is it the white fang?" Blake asked as she and the others had their weapons out.

An android stopped and looked at us. "Scanner shows that there's only one boggy outside." It replies, yang raised a brow. "Just the one?" She asked as an android was seen flying by the window's in pieces. "REQUESTING BACK UP! This thing is a…..Gahhhhhh!" Shouted an android. I grabbed my blade and walked for the door, Borris then place a hand on my shoulder. "You can't leave, their goanna be here soon."

I growled. "And what if you're wrong!" I then got his hand off me and charged outside. "Weiss wait!" Ruby shouted running after her, Blake and Yang bringing up the end.

It was….What was it? That's what been rushing into my mind when I saw what was outside, I was half expecting that Jeff fella to be out here…Now I was wishing that it was him. Whatever it was, it was almost 8 feet tall and his whole body was covered in armor. "That doesn't seem to be white fang…." Blake said soon we all saw the symbol on its shoulders, the same dragon symbol like Jeff had. "He seems to be with that Jeff guy, let's try to take him down." Yang reply, Soon that thing turned and looked right at me with its deep red eyes.

"Schnne….Must destroy." It then began to walk over to me slowly, but from the way it was walking made the ground shake. Ruby then began to shoot at it but it didn't even filched once the whole time it was being shot at. Then it began to pick up speed. "Split up!" I shouted then began to run away and just as I thought, it came after me, The others were still trying to stop it, at one point I even saw Yang jumped on its back and began to punch at its neck, this seem to make it angry and then tossed Yang off it's back.

I ran as best as I could but then came to a dead end. The lord then stomped on the ground which seems to raise it high enough for my teammates to not get in. It walked up to me and picked me up by the collar. "The…crystal, where.." it spoke, I then wonder 'what would yang do?' I then spat in his face….he didn't seem to like it.

He was gearing up to punch me but then I heard a shotgun shot and he turned around to see Boris with a shotgun. "Leave her alone you brute!" he cried soon shooting one more shot. The Lord dropped me to the ground and walked over to Boris who was backing up to the wall.

"Boris get out of there!" I shouted but then the lord began to attack him, it wasn't right the way he screamed and how powerful the lord punched him. I was using my blade to have as a support.

The lord soon dropped him to the floor, he was gasping for air and was coughing up blood. "Your death will be slower then his…" it replies walking over to me, then the wall came down, I was half expecting my friends but no…It was something else.

There were five of them, all in white armor with white capes, the helmets cover part of their faces and had blue eye glasses. "Users? In this area…I'll deal with you ice princess later." It replies soon turning around and walking to the users. Ruby ran over so did the others. "Are you okay!?" Ruby asked I nodded. "I'm fine, check on Boris." I answer.

While they were doing that I was watching the brawl between the lord and Users, the users seem to have teamwork down, one of them was clearly a monkey faunus since I saw a tail, and two of them were using ice to make the lord slip on the ground, One of them then did a kick in the air which send a gust of wind sending the lord on its back, and the one with gold detail on his armor turned the lord over and jam his sword into the nip of the lord's neck which seem to make it spz out before it closed its eyes.

My jaw almost hit the ground, and I was sure the others did as well. These were users, real live users. The golden armor one walked over to me. "Are you Weiss schnne, daughter of Belle schnne?" I nodded slowly, he then took off his helmet to show a male in his late 30's, He had dark brown hair and some five a-clock. "My name is Thadis Oathfather, 2 star general and leader of fire team 'Wolf tooth'." He was the author of one of the books from my mom's chest. "Your guy who wrote the Ice wall book." I reply as he nodded. "Oh that's from a time when I had time to write down everything, now a day's I'm quite busy." He said as the other members walked over, up close most of them look young, maybe even younger then Ruby.

"Now I was given order's from the higher ups, We are to keep you safe until a user class battleship comes in and help's the local police force take down any of the remaining Lord cell in the area." He replies. "The team will attend classes at Beacon academy and I'll be a new teacher until such time has passed." He had run everything though with Ozpin, Glynda wasn't warm to the idea but then again he had his orders.

"And how do you think these guys will blend in?" Yang reply walking over as two unmark users were dragging the lord's body while carrying Boris to the bullhead. "Oh I think you'll be interested to see this." He reply, Soon the team began to remove their helmets all but one with ice claws on his gloves.

The smaller one was indeed a monkey faunus with Yellow eyes and soft brown hair. She was younger then ruby for god sakes!

The tallest one of the group had pale skin, bright green eyes, and silver hair which look like he just gotten out of bed over a long while. He seems to be a year older then myself.

The third one was a female, look like she was about 20 but she was short enough and looked young enough to pass as a student.

Then it came to the fourth one….He was slowly removing his helmet but was walking over to me. When the helmet came off it showed that it was another Male, he almost looked like me only in a male version way. "…" he didn't say anything but he then hugged me. "It's so good to see you alive again cousin."

"COUSIN!?" Everyone replied

In down town Vale, In a warehouse.

Jeff was mad and was taking things down. "He failed! The big dummy failed! He had one job, One target!" he shouted as Rasputin was sitting in his make shift throne. "Patience Jeffery she'll die at some point." Jeff growl. "And to make it worst, the freaking Users are in town! When that battleship get's here while be so screwed!" Rasputin then walked over and began to hold Jeff up by his throat. "Jeff, when I say she'll die soon, I mean it….Now if you want to see that, then I pick that you wait until then or you'll won't be alive to see it." Jeff was gasping for air but nodded, to this Rasputin then dropped him to the ground. "We'll just buy our time and wait for a opening, we need to be thinking like users after all.."

End of chapter 3


End file.
